The subject disclosure generally relates to a media database, and, in particular, to a personal media database.
Users may typically consume media content available at various media services and may rate or review the media content after the consumption. The ratings and reviews are useful to the user when the user wishes to make decisions regarding other media items and may further be helpful to the media service when recommending media to the user.
However, typically, each media service is independent from other media services and the consumption information, ratings and reviews of the user for media items consumed at each service is maintained in association with the specific media service. When users decide to unsubscribe from a service or the media service is shut down for various reasons, the consumption information, reviews and ratings maintained at the service are lost for all media consumed with respect to the specific media service.
Thus, a personal media database storing all media-related information regarding a user's media consumption may be desirable.